youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Mices: The Lost Village Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Narrator: We all know the place: the magic mushroom houses *(Mickey Mouse Clip): The tiny white pants... *Mickey Mouse: Excuse me? *(Mr. Ages Clip): And all the different attitudes. *(Timothy Q. Mouse Clip): Arty-farties *(Singing Rats (Oliver & Company) Clip): Frenemies *(Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) Clip): Worrywarts *Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas): Sometimes I just feel blue. *(Justin (The Secret of Nimh) Clip): Cranks *(Jerry (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) Clip): Shade throwers *(Itchy (The Simpsons) Clip): Nosies. *Itchy (The Simpsons): What's going on over there? *(Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) Clip): And there's *(The Mouse (Thomas & Friends) Clip): One thing *(Matthew Mouse Clip): They have in *(Roddy (Flushed Away) Clip): Common. *Mighty Mouse: 100. *Narrator: They're all dudes... *Mighty Mouse: Now for the one finger push-up. 1, 2... *(Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Clip): Except for one. It's Miss Bianca! *Gus (Cinderella): High heels. *Narrator: But what if there were more to the story? *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers): Two days ago, I saw someone who looked like us. *Mighty Mouse: That's impossible. *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers): And he dropped this map. *Narrator: What if they were never alone? *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers): If there really are other Mices out there, we need to find them. *Bernard (The Rescuers): What if this means the Lost Village in the legend? *Mr. Ages (The Secret of Nimh): Now you're talking about maps, and mystery Mices! *Itchy (The Simpsons):What's going on in here? *Mickey Mouse: None *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers): Of your *Bernard (The Rescuers): Business *Mighty Mouse: Itchy! *(Shut The Door "SpongeBob SquarePants") *Itchy (The Simpsons): Well, alright. *Mr. Ages (The Secret of Nimh): Mickey! Mighty! Bernard! Oh, that's not even convincing. *Bernard (The Rescuers): I don't do well in the darkness. I have enough trouble in the daylight! *Mighty Mouse: I didn't think the Lost Village was gonna be this hard to find. *Mickey Mouse: Whatever you do, don't eat all your rations. *Bernard (The Rescuers): I just ate all my rations! *Mickey Mouse: Is this safe? We're not in Mices Village anymore. *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers): Wow, wow, wow! Wow! Wow! *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): The lost Mices village! It's time to take a road trip! I'll be like... They'll be all like: "Oh, no, McLeach!" And I'll be like... *Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under): Meow, meow, meow. *Bernard (The Rescuers): I think my rations are going up! *Mickey Mouse: What's funny? *Mighty Mouse: That's what I call talking out of your butt! *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): We have to find the village before they do! *Bernard (The Rescuers): Incoming bird! *Mighty Mouse: Bernard *Mickey Mouse: Boy. *Bernard (The Rescuers): We mean you no harm. We're looking for the Lost Village. *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers): (Gasps) *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): What the... *Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under): Meow? *Bernard (The Rescuers): I'm really freaking out, you guys! *Narrator: Mices: The Lost Village. Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1's Transcripts Category:Smurfs Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion